


If we meet again

by TheTruestMoose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanamura (Overwatch), Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Noodle Dragons, young au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruestMoose/pseuds/TheTruestMoose
Summary: Hanzo's father invites two Americans to help with an issue and Hanzo is less than thrilled to have a bunch of strangers walking around in his house.Luckily he has Genji for mental support, not that he helps much, but at least he tries





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [If we meet again [Traducción Español]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441470) by [Andromeda5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda5/pseuds/Andromeda5)



Hanzo Shimada hated the idea. He disliked it as soon as his father had mentioned it. Why their family business needed help by some Americans was beyond him. His father never bothered to explained to him why. The only thing he had told was that it was Americans. Why Americans. Maybe he wasn't the one to judge, as he had never met one in person, but he was always told one thing about them. They were loud and too full of themselves. Two things Hanzo couldn't stand anyone but his brother being.

He hated the idea no matter how much Genji would try to convince him that it won't be too bad. ”It’s not like we’ll have to babysit them! You can always just leave them be if you don't like them. If they’re dicks we can just wander off somewhere” his brother would say. And he was right, he could just ignore them for as long as they had to stay. The thing was, he wanted to help his father with his work. And considering that they had to ask someone that far away for help must be a serious issue. The fact that he hated being on business meetings wasn't helping either. They were boring, even for him.

So, to summarize it, Hanzo didn't like this. The only good thing with this whole operation was how much joy it gave his younger brother. He, unlike his older sibling, was very intrigued by American customs. Besides, Genji was a social creature, more faces around, the better, as he would always say. His excitement was the only reason Hanzo tried not to complain too much about this whole arrangement. He hated raining on his brother's parade, even though he knew he did it almost all the time with his constant complaining about the smallest things. 

The Americans coming to stay at their home for an uncertain amount of time were, as far as Hanzo knew, two men. One middle-aged and the other (to Genji's indescribable delight) their age. One year younger than Hanzo, and one year older than Genji. That information was strange, why would they need a 20-year-old? How in the world would he be helpful? 

He hadn’t had more time to read more of their documents before his father locked them away in his office. He wasn’t going to lie, he was tempted to steal them and read them to himself with his brother later on, to find out more about their guests, but he knew better than to tamper with his father's papers. 

As mentioned before, Hanzo hated the idea of foreign strangers in his home for an extended period of time. But for the sake of his brother, he would try his best to pull through.


	2. Chapter 2

When Genji said that they should start watching western American movies to mentally prepare themselves, Hanzo has scoffed and said: “it’s not like they’ll send over an actual cowboy.” But even if they would’ve watched those movies nothing could’ve prepared him for the sight before his very eyes. The men from America had arrived in some sort of jet. From it came the middle-aged man with an annoyed scowl on his face, while a really tall, pretty muscular guy walked after him, talking non stop about how excited he was to be there.

The thing that made Hanzo furrow his brows in confusion was the fact that the younger of the two men, was dressed like an honest to god cowboy. He had the hat, chaps, spurs, and everything. Even a ser.. sera.. uh... serape was it? That blanket on his shoulders? Another thing that threw him off was the fact that no colors in his outfit matched. He wore a pale button up shirt, his serape was ocean blue, with a lighter blue shade on the small pattern at the ends, and a hat which had a worn brown color. In summary, Hanzo had no idea what the hell he was looking at. Other than his.. questionable taste in fashion, the man's face was alright-looking. He had a short beard that by the looks of it he started growing recently. He looked rugged but not too bad. He looked towards Genji to see his reaction to their new houseguest and saw what he expected. His brother was overjoyed for some odd reason. 

After the man finished carrying boxes, probably with illegal content, from the jet to their home, Genji took hold of his older brothers wrist and dragged them to him, ignoring Hanzo’s complaining. Soon they both stood in front of the cowboy, who had no right to be as tall as he was. He was a head taller than the brothers, even while slightly leaning. 

“Hello!” Genji half-yelled at their guest when they reached him.

“Howdy” oh god he even sounded like a cowboy. His voice was oddly smooth and unexpectedly pleasant. He sounded more annoying from afar while talking to his boss. “Yer the Shimadas right?” 

Before Hanzo could say anything, Genji cut him off.  
“Indeed we are! Genji Shimada” he said, thrusting his arm out towards him. The man chuckled warmly and accepted the handshake.  
“And this” his younger brother gestured him with both arms. “is my brother Hanzo!”  
Hanzo looked up to look the man in the eyes while he too stretched his arm out. 

“Jesse McCree, at yer service,” the man said, grabbing onto Hanzo's hand with unexpected gentleness. Hanzo took the time to notice that the man's eyes were a deep brown, like his own, but he had small streaks of gold near the iris. As if someone had put streaks of sunlight into the eyes that now looked warmly into his own.

“Hanzo?” His brother's voice got him out of his train of thought to realize he was still holding the man's, McCree’s, hand. He quickly let go and looked back to the floor, feeling his face warm up in embarrassment. The man chuckled again, an oddly melodic sound.

“I apologize” he quickly started. “Hanzo Shimada, like my brother said.” His eyes still glued to the floor next to him, not daring to look up at the cowboy. 

“Don’t worry bout’ it” McCree reassured, giving him a bright smile. Suddenly a sound of something heavy falling over, preceded by an angry yell of McCree’s name made all three of them turn to find the source of the sound. McCree made a displeased noise and started walking towards the end of the hall.  
“See y’all around fellers, it was nice ta meet y’all” he said while quickly walking towards the source of the yelling, the ridiculous spurs making noise with every hurried step he took.

“See Hanzo, told you it won’t be that bad!”

Genji was right. This was going to be much worse.


	3. Chapter 3

“At least he’s not one of those businessmen with suits that think they own everything. I hate that kind of people.” Genji complained, flopping onto his bed. “I know you would’ve preferred it, but still! You’ve been avoiding him for like a week. You have the chance to spend time with an actual cowboy and you just sulk in your room. How many people here have met a cowboy around here Hanzo. The answer is only us.”

Hanzo groaned at his brother's reasoning. It’s true, he would’ve preferred one of those businessmen. They may talk a lot, but at least they don’t talk about literally everything else then what they were here for. The reason why McCree was here in the first place was revealed to his brother by Commander Reyes, McCree's boss, after his constant asking. The Commander had said that he wanted to tag along when he heard that he was going. He agreed because the extra muscle with carrying stuff wouldn’t be too bad. But other then that, McCree had no other purpose being here. 

Surprisingly, however, Hanzo tolerated the man. He got along with his brother really well, and Genji was visibly happier to have a good friend around. After two weeks Genji was comfortable around the man enough to call him his best friend. How they warmed up to each other in such a short period of time was beyond Hanzo. But then again, he himself spent most of his time either training with his bow or being in his room reading. He had run into the man on various occasions, and it would be a lie to say that the few conversations they’ve had were unpleasant.

“I’m not avoiding him.” Hanzo groaned. “I’m just being productive” 

“Being productive my ass, you haven’t done anything of interest recently. You’re just more salty and anti-social than usual, which I thought wasn’t even possible. You should talk with Jesse. He’s really nice, I promise!” 

“Never once have I gotten along with any of your friends, what makes you think that McCree is any different?” Hanzo finally looked up from the book on his lap to look at his brother. He gave him a look that Genji lovingly calls ‘his resting bitch face’.

“Because he is! He’s not a douchebag, I can promise you that. Sure, he’s loud and completely against your overall aesthetic, but he’s really sweet! He asks about you sometimes, and if he did something wrong and why you're avoiding him. I haven’t had to explain that being friends with people is against your edgy persona this many times before.” Genji sat up, looking at his brother pleadingly. “Please, just talk to him once or twice, then you can decide if you don’t want anything to do with him. If you hate him I will never bug you about it again! I just don’t like seeing you alone all the time.”

Hanzo sighed, defeated. They both knew that Genji could convince him to do anything with his puppy dog eyes. 

“I will try. No promises though.” Genji beamed at his brother, punching his arm teasingly.

“I’m sure you’ll get along!”


	4. Chapter 4

The realization about how out of practice Hanzo was with social confrontation hit him like a brick. He started trying to talk to McCree more, per Genji's request. Again, it was quite pleasant. McCree had quickly found a way to read him. He somehow always knew when Hanzo would prefer a bit of quiet and when he didn’t mind him rambling about anything. He also never pushed too much on topics when he saw that Hanzo was hesitating before answering. Hanzo really appreciated all of it. But he had to admit, even though the man knew how to read him, he sure had no idea how to do it back. The only person he actually talked to openly was Genji, but they knew each other all their lives, so all this was different and quite new to him.

Luckily, McCree didn’t seem to mind. His sense of patience and understanding was incredible. Those small quirks of his have somehow managed to get Hanzo to open up more. Perhaps it wasn’t too much at first, but McCree would always smile brighter and brighter the more he spoke, which only encouraged him to continue. He saw going from a borderline monologue with small nods of agreement to a full conversation with a really antisocial person as a great success. They met up in random places, somehow always knowing the other was going to be there. Sometimes in the gardens, sometimes on the roof, just talking about the past and future. Sometimes they were interrupted by Hanzo’s father’s or Jesse's boss yelling or complaining about something, which always caused an over exaggerated eye roll and a groan. Sometimes by Genji, which was annoying at times, but survivable. 

Both really enjoyed each other’s company. The usually quiet conversations with occasional booming laughter or comfortable silences were cherished by both of them and soon it became a bit of a norm to just meet up and talk. 

Hanzo didn’t even realize how quickly the cowboy got him out of his shell until his dragons took interest in him. He was in their kitchen with Udon and Soba one evening making himself tea until the familiar sound of spurs approached him. 

“Howdy!” McCree said as soon as he saw the older Shimada who waved at him in return. The dragons looked up from the counter and at Jesse. He had seen them before but never gotten their attention. “Your dragons are much calmer than Genji’s. The little fella has a lot of energy”

Hanzo snickered. “They don't like people as much as Ramen does. They only seem to tolerate Genji and I, so don't feel left out if they hide from you.”

“Sounds familiar” McCree chuckled behind him, pulling out a chair for himself and sitting down by the island in the kitchen. Hanzo let himself smile at the lighthearted joke as he finished the tea and pouring one for Jesse as well. He poured it into a mug, Jesse had told him he preferred it that way. He turned around to agree with his statement but stopped dead in his tracks. Both Udon and Soba were floating around McCree, clinging around his hat and serape. Jesse gave both of them a little pat on the head but was caught off guard when both dragons leaned into his hands, purring softly.

“What was that about them not liking people again?” McCree said while reaching out to grab the mug, nodding as thanks. While his hand was occupied with it, one of the dragons softly nibbled at his arm, trying to avert Jesse’s attention back to petting. 

“That is.. unusual behavior for them. They’ve never been this comfortable around anyone. They aren't even this comfortable around my father.” Hanzo explained, confused, watching as the dragons continued to wrap themselves around McCree's arms, purring loudly at all the attention they’re receiving. 

* * * * *

“Hello gang, how much did you all miss me” Genji’s loud entrance and the slam of the main door startled everyone in the room.   
“Oh, not at all,” Hanzo replied, sipping the last of his tea. The sound of Genji throwing his jacket unceremoniously across the room and quick footsteps towards the kitchen were echoing against the halls.   
“Oh how you flatter me brother, say did anything interesting- Hanzo since when do your dragons.. purr?” 

Both dragons were still clinging onto McCree, occasionally ducking under his serape or hat while Jesse couldn’t stop himself from petting the small versions of Hanzo’s dragons. 

“Since recently” Hanzo replied, just as confused. Genji eventually approached both of them and reached out to pat them on the shoulder as greeting. But as he reached over to McCree both dragons hissed and wrapped themselves protectively around the cowboy. Both the brothers confusion increased by the second, but as one of the dragons softly nuzzled into Jesse’s short beard, Genji burst out laughing, leaving Hanzo even more baffled at this whole situation. He shared a look with McCree to check if there was something that only he wasn’t understanding. The concerned look on Jesse’s face reassured him that he wasn’t alone.

“Genji what- Genji breathe, gods, what happened?” the older Shimada asked as his brother's hysterical laughter was replaced with him wheezing for air. 

“This is gold!” Genji yelled between breaths as his shoulders still shook from laughing. He patted his brother's shoulders repeatedly as if to steady himself. “You are- you know that- I” he started, but his sentences were cut off by his own laughter. He looked at his brothers confused expression. “oh gods, you actually don't get it, do you?”

Hanzo shook his head, even more baffled by this whole situation, which only made his brother laugh harder. 

“Did… did we break ‘em?” Jesse asked concerned from his chair, looking down at the younger Shimada sitting on the floor, shaking. Hanzo shrugged, he wasn’t sure himself.


	5. Chapter 5

“okay okay okay” Genji started as soon as the brothers reached his room. “You ACTUALLY don't know what that means?” Hanzo shook his head no.

Hanzo excused himself and his brother for the night, and after Genji’s… whatever the hell that was, but Jesse didn’t question it. He passed over the dragons to their owner trying his best to ignore their disappointed whines. 

“Okay listen. Look at me and at Ramen. What do you see?” Hanzo’s eyes darted from the small green dragon flopped on his brother's bed and then at his brother.

“Two dumbasses?” Genji rolled his eyes.

“Not what I was referring to, anything else you asshat?”

“You both like green?”

“Okay you know what, fine, I’ll let you have that because you’re going to act dumb. I was referring that we’re both similar. We’re both social, we both have a lot of energy, we’re both, as you nicely put it, dumbasses who like green. But you see the point?” Genji tried to explain. “Okay now if we look at you and your dragons. All three of you are salty and stand the existence of like two people, all three are absolute drama queens when it comes to literally everything-”

“Not true” Hanzo interrupted, earning a glare from his brother. 

“It is true. But what I’m trying to say is, all three of them reflect us in a way. When I like something, Ramen will probably like it too. If you dislike something, your dragons will also dislike it. You see what I’m coming at here?”

It took Hanzo a moment to realize what his brother was implying. His eyes widened as he stared at him accusingly.  
“Absolutely not! Just because my dragons have taken interest in McCree doesn’t mean that I- you know- Genji stop laughing!”

“Anija you’re blushing- no wait Hanzo, wait-“ whatever he was planning on saying was cut short by a pillow being thrown at his face. “Stop denying the truth Hanzo! I-“ another pillow, this time hitting him in the chest. Genji started laughing again. “Help! Hanzo’s gone mad and is trying to kill me with pillows!” he yelled loud enough for everyone in the palace to hear.

“And your death will come sooner if you keep yelling.” He replied, throwing another pillow, but Genji managed to catch it and throw it back at him. 

The war was on.

* * * * *

“So you’re sure you don’t mind?” Hanzo asked for what felt like the fifth time. He shifted against the headboard as he tried to make himself comfortable while his brother laid in front of him on his back.

“Yes Hanzo, I’m sure I don’t mind you and my best friend being gay” Genji said with a smirk as he threw a pillow in the air, catching it swiftly and throwing it again. Hanzo hummed in response, looking down at the dragons napping in his lap. 

“I’m just… unsure. Of everything. I’ve never really been in this situation before. And Jesse. Jesse is just so nice. And patient. And understanding. He knows when I want to say something and waits for me to say it, he doesn’t just push his monologue on me. I just… I appreciate that.”

“The only unsure you should be is how you’re realizing now that you’re heads over heels for this man, holy hell.” Genji grinned at his brother’s expression. “Hello, I’m Hanzo, I mush about my future husband for like twenty minutes while looking at the oil painting of our future wedding and then wonder if I like him or if it’s just platonic.” He said, mocking his brother’s voice.

“I sound nothing like that.”

“You sound exactly like that- Hanzo not the pillows you’ll wake the dragons.” Genji laughed as he sat up and grabbed the pillow beside him as a shield.

Hanzo looked from his brother to the ferret-sized dragons on his lap, then back at his brother narrowing his eyes at him.

“Consider your life forever in their dept” 

“Gotcha bro.”

“On an unrelated note. Considering that we established that I um.. have a strong bond with Jesse, do you think that he’s-“

“Hanzo if you’re honestly asking me if a man in this day and age that dresses like a cowboy on a daily is straight I’m going to slap you” Genji raised an amused eyebrow at his brother. Hanzo chuckled.

“You have a point. I just don’t want to make things awkward between us.”

“Doubt you could, Jesse would probably understand.”

Hanzo nodded and sighed, leaning his head back, thinking.

“Hey, no matter what happens, I’m sure that Jesse won’t mind. He’s not a judging type and if he doesn’t like you back he’ll be very flattered either way I guess. But if he hurts you I’ll chop his dick off.”

“Genji he’s your best friend.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Genji no-“

“Genji y E S”


	6. Chapter 6

When Genji had suggested that they should take McCree to the city, it sounded like a good idea. It would give them some time to bond with him more. However, they couldn’t have Jesse walking around Tokyo dressed like he usually did. With Genji’s pleading, changing the cowboy's mind about his attire wasn’t too much of a challenge. None of that was the problem, however. The problem was that when Jesse came up to them by the door dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans (but still wearing the hat, both brothers were starting to become convinced that it’s a part of his body), and not having 60% of his body covered by a blanket, Hanzo was not mentally prepared. Genji’s snickering behind him broke his trance and they all went out.

Another problem with this whole thing was that Genji Shimada was a smug motherfucker. So obviously about two hours in on their trip, while all three were sitting in a cafe shielded from the heat around noon, some ‘friend of his needed his assistance’. Jesse didn’t even bat an eye at the obvious excuse to leave them alone. But Hanzo? Hanzo was glaring daggers at his brother as he made heart shapes with his hands behind McCrees back and mouthing ‘now kiss” as he slowly backed out of the establishment.

“So” Jesse suddenly said, breaking Hanzo’s train of thought. “Is there someplace else you’d like to go darlin’?”

The nicknames weren’t new, but definitely more frequent. It seemed like McCree had one for every occasion. Darling was the most common one he used for almost everyone, but it still made Hanzo’s knees weak. There was a number that Jesse would only use with him, and he would never admit it, but they were his favorites. 

“Well, Genji was the one with the plans for today. I don’t have anything in mind right now. What about you?” Jesse shrugged 

“I don’t really know too many places around here darlin’. But we have been walking for like two hours in this heat, so maybe something not too exhausting?”

Hanzo thought for a moment until an idea struck him. It was stupid and incredibly cliche, but it was worth a shot. 

“My father owns a bit of land near the sea if you’d like we could stay there for a while?” Hanzo watched as Jesse choked on his drink in shock.

“Yer father owns what now? Are y’all that rich that you can own a bit of land near the sea in Japan?”

“It was just a suggestion-“

“No no! It’s okay sweet pea, it sounds lovely. Just a bit shocked that’s all” 

* * * * *

It wasn’t too much land, but it was definitely enough for both of them. They mostly just walked around and answered random questions the other had. Hanzo had to admit, it was really pleasant to spend more time and learn about the cowboy. 

Something he had learned over the past weeks about McCree is that the man was absolutely never cold, to prove this he took off his flannel shirt (he had a t-shirt underneath but it still made Hanzo’s breath hitch) but there was one exception. When he gets close to the ocean. So obviously, when they were sitting on the end of the dock, his dragons pushed Jesse into the ocean. With a terrified shriek, he fell neck-deep into the ice-cold water. Hanzo wanted to scold his dragons for that, but the betrayed look in McCree's eyes made him laugh a bit too hard. 

Cold hands gripping his ankles was enough to make him quiet for a moment before he was pulled into the water as well. He had underestimated the temperature of the water, It was absolutely freezing and he was just a bit too short to reach the surface without swimming up a bit, so he was awkwardly jumping in place. McCree's warm laugh made up for it, however.

“That’s what you get for your dragons being assholes!” 

Hanzo’s immediate reaction was to try and get water into the other man’s eyes, but as soon as he wanted to swing his arm he lost his balance and fell deeper into the water. Almost immediately, two arms wrapped around his torso, his back hitting McCree’s chest as he pulled him up. 

“Christ darlin’ you’re short” Jesse laughed behind him.

“First off, how dare you. Second off, this is a false accusation of a crime Jesse McCree, I am in fact innocent.” Hanzo said, trying to sound serious but failing miserably. 

“Are you really?”

“Yes, and it would be nice if-“ he wasn’t able to finish before he was dropped back into the ocean, and being pulled back up again. This time facing McCree.

“Jesse McCree!” He yelled accusingly.

“Hanzo Shimada!” Jesse yelled back teasingly. “But yes, that is my name, do continue”

In this moment Hanzo realized how close to the man he was. His arms were wrapped tightly around his waist keeping him above the water. His head almost at Hanzo’s shoulder, close enough to feel his warm breathing against his soaked skin. He was glad the water was freezing because otherwise, he’d be red as a beetroot.

McCree apparently sensed the smaller man tense up in his arms and turned up at him with a worried look.   
“Are ya uncomfortable?” He asked in a more hushed tone than his usual loud voice. He was concerned. Hanzo didn’t know why, but it made his heart swell.

“No, it’s alright. I don’t mind unless you do” 

Jesse smiles at him brightly but later decided that it’s best if they leave the water either way as he couldn’t feel his legs. After the walked back up on the deck, McCree took off his wet shirt (Hanzo wasn’t ogling the muscles on his stomach, he told himself) and was about to wrap it around himself, but hesitated for a moment. After a a minute the flannel ended up on Hanzo’s shivering back.

“This is cliche” he commented, but the smile was present in his voice.

“Do ya want me to take it back then darlin’?” Jesse replied, teasingly. 

“No, I don’t mind” 

Jesse day next to him on the dock. Very close might he add. The dragons appeared again, not to push them into the ocean, however. Both draped themselves over respective shoulders and sunbathed there. There was a comfortable silence between them, just with the sound of the sea and occasional birds in the back.

“M’ glad you started talking to me after all.” McCree had started, surprising the older Shimada. “I don’t blame ya for avoiding me though. Seeing rich boy Shimada with some American guy dressed like a cowboy probably wouldn’t be the best for your reputation.” 

Hanzo was about to protest and ask why he was insulting himself, but Jesse raised his hand as a sign to let him finish.

“But I’m happy ya did in the end. Yer a good guy Hanzo. I’m glad my existence doesn’t disgust you as much as it used to.” the cowboy winked at him and laughed light-heartedly.

“I was missing out the first weeks you were here. I regret not talking to you sooner.” He replied quietly. “You’re different. In a good way! And I like that about you. A nice twist from my pretty boring everyday life.” Jesse beamed at the praise.

“Thank ya kindly”

Hanzo, hesitantly but slowly leaned back on his arm, his head coming closer to the taller man’s shoulder. His head was screaming at him about what he was doing and that he was pretty sure he was going insane. But if he wouldn’t do it now, he would regret it forever. 

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all darlin’”

A comfortable silence fell over them again as he laid his head on the taller man's shoulder.

Genji may be a dick, but Hanzo had to thank him later.


	7. Chapter 7

Genji was quite startled when his brother burst into his room unannounced. Hanzo would always knock before entering, something he quite appreciated about his brother. So seeing him barge into his room like this was an odd sight. The older Shimada quickly approached his brother and put both his hands on his shoulders.

“Genji I want you to think of all the times I’ve been mean to you” Genji looked up at his brother with confusion. This was.. unusual?

“Ehh Hanzo what-“

“Just do it”

“Hanzo I don’t think my mind can replay so many memories at once.” He shot back teasingly, watched his brother roll his eyes as expected.

“Anyway, I take it back and you are an amazing person.” 

“Hanzo are you high? If Jesse-“

“I’m not high Genji. I’m just thanking you.” Genji felt gears turning in his head as he was trying to decipher what game his brother was playing. His eyes suddenly went wide in realization.

“Oooooh right!! How was your date with Mr. cowboy-man? Did you kiss?! Did you kill him and you need help hiding the corpse? In that case, I have to say I am quite disappointed in you-“

“Genji what. No, of course, I didn’t kill him” Hanzo rolled his eyes again, this was expected.

“So how’d it go?” His younger brother asked impatiently.

“It was.. nice. Maybe a bit too uneventful for your tastes, but I enjoyed it. And no, we didn’t kiss” Hanzo explained and ignored the feeling of disappointment at the thought. “Not sure if we can call it a date though” 

This time it was Genji's turn to roll his eyes.

“Of course it wasn’t, it was just a platonic meetup, between to platonic friends that just enjoyed some time in their platonic presence. Hanzo if you keep rolling your eyes they’ll get stuck like that.” 

“I’m just not certain if Jesse saw it as a date. I don’t want to make it awkward.” Hanzo said, sitting down on Genji’s bed and put his head in his arms. Genji frowned.

“I doubt you could make it awkward Hanzo, Jesse is an understanding guy! I don’t think he could judge you for something like that.” He flopped down on his bed next to his brother. “You could always talk it through with him. What’s with the look, I’m serious!”

“And what would I say to him? Hey, McCree, I enjoyed the ‘date but not really unless you want it to be a date’ we were on. I hope you did too.” Hanzo scoffed at the idea.

“Yeah I mean, go for it.” Genji shrugged as his brother groaned and put his face in his palms.

“I don’t want to screw this up Genji. What if he secretly hates me. What if putting my head on his shoulder was too much and now he despises me. oh god, Genji I screwed up, please stab me and pretend it was a burglar.” Hanzo lamented as his brother ‘awwed’ behind him.

“There, there, you gay drama queen” Genji pat his back, trying to be comforting. “I’m sure he doesn’t hate you. Unless you like, insulted his great ancestors or something, but I highly doubt you did that. Hey, I know you guys meet up during the evenings to have a boring tea party but without the tea and definitively without the party. Maybe try talking stuff out with him then!” He suggested. It didn’t sound too bad.

“I…. alright”

“Wait really.”

“Yes, you’re probably right, we should talk it through.”

“Are you actually going to do something I suggested. I mean, of course!” Genji jumped up like a spring, pulling his brothers arm to get him going before he changed his mind. “As soon as you guys come back I want to hear all the details. Now, have fun!” He yelled before slamming the door on his brother. Hanzo sighed. This was going to be tough.

* * * * *

He arrived at one of their most common meetings spots behind the palace, earlier than when they usually meet, but there was no turning back now. He would just wait for the cowboy to arrive and they would talk. For now, he would just lean on the fence and wait. He had plenty of time to write himself a mental script of what he would say to him. 

After a number of minutes, he could hear the sound of spurs approaching, before stopping a few feet behind him. Hanzo took one last deep breath, turned around to face the cowboy and start his monologue, but before he could say a single word he was cut off by… leaves? No, those weren’t leaves, those were petals. Lavender colored petals now that he actually looked at them. Lavender petals of roses. A whole bouquet of them. Held by McCree, who was just as red in the face as Hanzo as soon as the realization struck him. McCree had gotten him a bouquet of lavender colored roses. Where he had gotten those, he had no idea, but that wasn't important. What was important was that he felt as if he were dying. He could feel his rapid heartbeat in his ears as he stared wide-eyed at the flustered Jesse McCree before him.

“I know I ain’t the best with words but..” Jesse had started, his voice not above a whisper. “Ya mean a lot to me, Hanzo Shimada. I know that we haven't known each other for too long, but I feel so... drawn to ya in a weird way. Since the first day I was here I knew there was something about ya, but I couldn’t place what it was until recently. An’ I can’t believe that it took me so damn long to realize... Hanzo Shimada, I am madly in love with ya.” McCree chuckled slightly, looking from Hanzo to the ground. Both of them beetroot red in the face.

Hanzo was pretty sure he had ascended. He was completely glued to the ground. Was he hearing all this right? His mind wasn’t making it up?   
At the lack of his reaction, Jesse started backing out.

“I completely understand if ya don’t feel the same though. If all this made ya uncomfortable you never have to speak to me again-”

“No! No, no Jesse it's not like that” Hanzo quickly started, walking forward and grabbing the cowboys face in his hands. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable, I- Jesse I’m-” he couldn’t speak. He was at a complete loss of words and couldn’t manage to get anything past his throat. With a frustrated sound, he wrapped his arms around Jesse’s neck and pulled him as close as he could, hoping it would get his message across. “I love you too you stupid cowboy,” he said quietly into his shoulder in case it didn’t.

Jesse chuckled warmly above him, wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s waist, flowers still in hand. A comfortable warmth radiating in his chest. His dragons were purring, making him pretty much vibrate from the energy they sent off.  
When they finally let go of one another, Hanzo took a moment to look at the flowers. Lavender, a royal color. They were beautiful and Hanzo loved them. 

Perhaps it wasn’t like he had planned in his head minutes ago, but this was a way better than anything his mind could’ve created.


	8. Chapter 8

It was near midnight when McCree had insisted on walking Hanzo back to his room. Han held the flowers close to his chest with pride, with a smug expression painting his features. He had gotten the cowboy for himself. Nobody else has this cowboy. This cowboy was his.

They reached the door too quickly for both their tastes, but they had to survive this tragic parting of ways for the night. Before Jesse could say anything, Hanzo stood on the tip of his toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek before hopping back down to look at the taller man’s flustered expression turn into a bright smile, looking like the cat that got the cream. 

“See ya tomorrow honey bee,” Jesse said, before slowly walking towards his own room, smiling to himself.

“Good night Jesse,” Hanzo replied and walked into his room. As soon as he closed the door he couldn’t help but let out a small delighted sigh.

“Oh my god,” the unexpected voice made Hanzo quickly turn around to find the owner of the voice. His suspicions were correct. Genji was sitting on his bed, staring at him as if he’d seen a ghost. “Oh my god!” He repeated, this time with a wide smile.

“Good evening Genji-“

“How’d it go?! Tell me everything! Unless you fucked, then just tell me that you did but keep the details out cause that’s gross.”

“It went well,” the older Shimada said happily, setting the flowers down at his desk, pushing his hair out of his eyes while sitting down next to his brother. “Let’s just say we talked it through.” He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“And?” Genji was pretty much vibrating with excitement.

“He brought flowers,” he said, gesturing the bouquet, “made a really sweet confession, turns out he liked me too.” Genji was practically squealing at this point. He rarely saw his brother this happy, so he decided to cherish this memory of his idiot gay brother mushing over his… huh.

“So what are you guys now? Are you like dating or?”

Hanzo paused. They may have forgotten to mention that. What were they?

“I mean, I suppose. It sounds plausible. He didn’t seem too disgusted when I kissed him on-“

“Oh my GOD!”

“-on the cheek, don’t get too excited.”

“So what, you’re like an undercover power duo? Because we uh… can’t really tell father.”

That sentence changed the atmosphere completely. That was true. Unless they wanted their dad to throw a tantrum, they had to keep it secret. Both shivered at the thought. And what about the Commander? Neither of them really talked to him, he was a man of few words.

“Yeah… I suppose we are.” 

“Hmph.. well, in that case. I shall help you two get away with your gay acts!” Genji joked, trying to lighten the mood. Hanzo chuckled.

“Oh, what would we do without you.”

* * * * *

The light joke turned out to be not a bad plan. Genji instinctively became a lookout for people wanting to disturb the couple. As soon as he would see some maid or, god forbid, their father, he would try to notify them as quickly as possible or distract the person for them to change direction. That wasn’t to say that nobody got suspicious. Seeing Genji just walking around and not being in his room like usual, especially during the evenings, was a strange sight. 

A bunch of obstacles came the couples way, but they wouldn’t give up the relationship. They would both sneak out to some unoccupied part of the palace just to spend some time with each other. Occasional hand holding during meals and quick small kisses when nobody was watching. There were times where they came dangerously close to outing themselves in front of the wrong people, and Jesse had lost count to how many times Hanzo pushed him into his closet when somebody knocked on his door. 

But there were moments that made it all worth it. Like when the two of them would sit at the back of the palace, leaning against a tree. Hanzo laying with his back on McCree's chest and with his head on his shoulder while the taller man would wrap his arms around him. Those moments were his favorite.

He lazily reached up to grab his boyfriend's hat and lift it off his head. He put it in front of him, inspecting it, before putting it on his own head.

“How do I look?” He asked, turning around slightly.

“Stunning as always darlin’, though the hat doesn’t fit yer overall fancy aesthetic” 

“I hate to break it to you, but my aesthetic has changed a lot recently. I’m more into cowboys now.” McCree chuckled warmly, a look of complete adoration in his eyes. A look Hanzo would never get tired of seeing. He could hear his dragons start purring at the sight.

“Is that so sweet pea? How come?”

“They have nice hats mostly.” The look of mock betrayal on McCree's face was also one of his favorites. He put a hand on his chest acting offended.

“Oh, how dare ya. Hanzo Shimada, I thought we had something, and then ya pull stuff like this and I honestly don’t know what to think anymore.” Hanzo laughed slightly, moving up to give his boyfriend a small peck on the cheek.

“Okay you have a point, the hats are nice, but I do prefer the whole package.”

“Jesse McCree” a cold voice broke their little chat and caused both men to look up from their spot beneath the tree. There, near the doorway stood Commander Reyes. “May I borrow you for a bit,” he said, before turning around and walking behind the wall.

The feeling of anxiety immediately filled his guts. What did he need him for? How much did he see?   
He heard Jesse swallow nervously, before slowly excusing himself. 

“I’ll be right back honey bee, don’t worry.” Hanzo wasn’t sure if Jesse had said that to comfort him or himself. The nervousness in his voice betrayed his calm facade. He watched as the taller man walked after the Commander.

Hanzo held the hat to his chest, the feeling of anxiety and unease washing over him. He felt sick. 

He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself. He slowly stood up too, and silently walked over to the wall. Luckily the two men weren’t standing too far off, so he could still hear parts of their conversation.

“Jesse you are aware that this is extremely dangerous.” The commander said, but sounding more concerned than angry.

“Yes but-“

“And what if his father finds out? He will kill you and then his son. I’ve worked with the man long enough to tell you that he won’t hesitate to slit someone’s throat.”

“We know that, but Gabe-“

“What about his brother? Does he know?”

There was a pause

“Yes.”

“Does he support it?”

“Yeah.”

The Commander sighed.

“Jesse, you’re risking your life for that man, are you sure he’s worth it?”

“Yes.” the answer came immediately. “He makes me happy Gabe. He means everything to me.” The Commanders sighed again, followed by some shuffling. 

“Just. Make sure his father doesn’t find out. My ass will probably be on the line too.”

“I will. Thank you, Gabe.”

Hanzo guessed that the Commander must’ve started walking away, and Jesse started walking back. He didn’t have enough time to react before Jesse passed the wall he was hiding behind. They made eye contact, before embracing each other tightly, both sighing in relief.

They’ll get through this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning: homophobia

That day was a dark day. He hated that day with all his heart and soul. A day he just wished would never happen. And yet. It did. And it was worse than expected.

Way, way worse.

They didn’t know that they’ve been caught. Hell, Genji didn’t even see the maid walking by. They didn’t see her finding the couple. They didn’t see her sprinting away.

His father was yelling, in both Japanese and English. He was swearing and insulting both the couple and Genji. He called them a disease and disgrace to the Shimada name.

He even tried to strangle McCree, calling him a filthy stain on humanity that should be eliminated. Luckily, Commander Reyes was there and managed to make some space between them.

Both were yelling. Nobody was really listening at this point. Hanzo just ran up to Jesse to see if he’s okay, Genji following behind him. The sight only made his father angrier. He started yelling even more, pushing past the Commander as he walked up to his oldest son and pulled him up by the collar. Now Genji was yelling too, speaking too quickly to comprehend what he was saying. That made his father drop him to the floor and revert his attention to the youngest Shimada.

Hanzo’s eyes blurred out for a moment and his ears rang with a high pitch. An arm pulled him away from the main chaos. Looking up he saw Jesse, hunched down near him, genuine fear in his eyes. This wasn’t right. He wasn’t supposed to be afraid. Jesse wasn’t afraid of anything. And yet here he was, visibly terrified. 

He could feel his dragons rumbling with anger within him. They wanted to join in and show their opinion on the matter, to protect him, Jesse and Genji, but that would make father unleash his own dragon and that would’ve been a gruesome sight none of them wanted. 

Nausea and the overwhelming feeling of anxiety washed over him like waves. He grabbed onto Jesse’s arm to ground himself and not throw up. 

It was all so wrong

* * * * *

After all the yelling and screaming, his father had banned Commander Reyes and Jesse from ever entering Hamurana again, and forbid any communication with them. He had apparently decided that whatever illegal business that took months to plan wasn’t important anymore. Reluctantly Reyes agreed, decided that it would be safer for everyone. Hanzo did see him stealing the most important papers, however. Not that he wasn’t expecting it, in fact, it’s probably better if he had it then if his father did.

It didn’t take too long before they packed the jet, a couple of hours at most. Both the brothers helped, and it would be a lie if neither of them considered coming along. Wherever they were going it couldn’t be worse than this. But then again, his father would probably send someone to take them back, or in the worst case, assassinate them.

So here they were, the Commander already inside the jet checking everything one more time. And there was Jesse. Standing right in front of them. Silently looking behind them to check if their father was still staring at him with a loathing expression. 

Genji was the first to move, tackling his best friend with one last hug. They shared a normal best bro hug, strong and mildly uncomfortable, but it was still a caring gesture. When they let go, Jesse pet Ramen’s head, before turning to Hanzo.

He walked towards him and wrapped his arms around him as well and Hanzo could help but to melt in his embrace. Soba and Udon nuzzling into his beard, whining softly. 

“I know it’s kinda stupid but.” The cowboy said while pulling away slowly. He grabbed his blue serape, pulled it over his head and put it on Hanzo's shoulders. “I know it’s uh.. insanely short notice, but I wanted ya to have something to remember me by.” He explained quietly, looking at the ground. 

“This one is your favorite though. Are you sure you want to give it to me?” Hanzo knew the attachment Jesse had with that particular serape. He had told him that quite frequently, and he was wearing that one 9/10 times. The cowboy just smiled.

“That’s why I’m sure I want to give it to ya. I know you’ll take great care of it, Han. Besides, the color suits you.”

Quickly trying to think, Hanzo pulled the ribbon he always wore from his hair. It was quite old and had a worn orange color, but he always wore it unless it was a special occasion. He pushed it into his partner's hands.

“In that case I want you to take this. Also as a reminder of sorts. Just, promise me Jesse, promise me you won’t forget about me until we meet again?”

Jesse took the ribbon and after realizing that his hair was too short to put it up with it, he wrapped it around his signature hat. 

“I won’t sugar, God can strike me dead before I forget about you.” He grinned and placed a quick peck on his lips. Luckily, his father was away for the moment, but that didn’t stop Genji from making a disgusted sound in the background. 

Jesse turned to the two blue dragons wrapped around Hanzo’s shoulders, taking one in each hand.

“And you two better keep track of our boy, make sure he stays out of trouble. I trust you with this.” Hanzo chuckled at his boyfriend’s behavior, but he couldn’t help from thinking of it as quite adorable.

McCree was called to the aircraft. He gave both the brothers a pat on the shoulder and walked on board before it flew away from Japan, presumably to never return again. 

Hanzo sighed and pulled the serape closer around himself. It was so… Jesse. Everything about it just gave off a strong Jesse vibe. He looked up to meet eyes with his brother. They both shared a sad smile and walked back into the palace.

As soon as Hanzo reached his room however, he broke down. Everything around him collapsed. Hanzo hasn’t realized how important Jesse has become to him, and the current realization wasn’t pleasant. Was there even a chance of meeting the cowboy again? At this point, Hanzo was willing to pray to any god for the answer to be yes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: description of violence, panic attacks, character death, a bunch of heavy shit
> 
> This chapter is basically all angst
> 
> I am sorry

Hanzo didn’t expect that not even 20 years after that incident his entire life would go to shit. But five years after the incident with McCree was the absolute worst time of them all.

The situation between him and his father got worse. He was pressured more and more to become the next leader of the Shimada clan. He should’ve been honored. But honestly? He just wanted to leave. The whole business was sickening. He and Genji would joke around about running away to avoid them, but they both knew there’s no way to escape undetected. 

But they had each other. The brothers had always been close, always being there for the other if needed. Of course, there were moments when Genji was insufferable, but he still appreciated him. They had both lost everything besides each other.

It was the two of them against all evil.

 

Until it wasn’t

Until the day when Genji had a particularly nasty argument with the elders.

Until the day his father burst into Hanzo’s room with only one command.  
“Kill your brother.”

Until the day where Hanzo realized that he was the evil.

 

He hated the look of absolute terror in his brother's eyes.  
He hated the screams of agony he let out every time Hanzo struck him with his blade.  
He hated the feeling of his dragons growling in protest with every move he made that he would do anything to give in to.  
He hated the pleading for mercy his brother cried out for mercy that he would do anything to give.

When his brother's lifeless body hit the cold, blood splattered floor and when the elders nodded in approval Hanzo had stormed out of the palace.

He ran as far away as he could until he collapsed. He started sobbing. The memory of his brother wide terror-struck eyes as blood and tears ran down his face would haunt him for the rest of his life. He was shaking like a leaf before he finally threw up. A wave of pain, anger, anxiety, and nausea hit him, making him sob harder. His head was spinning, his ears ringing, his lungs collapsing on themselves as his attempts to breathe turned into hyperventilating. 

Wave after wave of emotion hit him as he tried to stop himself from throwing up again. He tried to stand up, but his shaking knees gave out immediately, making him fall again, hitting the ground with a dull thud. He didn’t move for a while after that. He was still shaking uncontrollably as sobs wracked through his body. 

His blood stained hand reached up to wipe his eyes, but in the realization of the liquid on them made Hanzo almost throw up again.

Genji was dead. He had brutally killed him. He murdered his little brother and now had his blood on his hands. 

His dragons were whining and crying out. If it was out of sorrow or his pain, he didn’t know. 

The elders had threatened him that if he didn’t fulfill the command they would kill them both. But at this point.

Hanzo wouldn’t mind dying.

He snuck back into the palace a couple of hours later. As quickly as he could he grabbed his bow and arrows (he swore to himself that he would never use a blade again), some clothes, a blue serape, money, and other necessary items, before sneaking back out to hopefully never return.

* * * * *

He was lonely. Indescribably lonely. He deserves it, he thought, but he would never get used to the feeling of knowing that you are truly alone. But he never tried to make any affirmations with anyone. He would act mute so people would ignore him or threaten anyone that turned out to be significantly annoying. 

He had his dragons of course, but even they proved to be just as done with themselves as he was with himself. They’ve grown quiet, rarely making any noise unless called. But Hanzo knew they were as alone as he was. They would appear during the evenings to wrap their long scaly bodies around their master, trying to conserve as much heat as possible for all three. Besides the dragons keeping warmth, he also had the blue serape wrapped around them. A gift that he knew he didn’t deserve, but couldn’t get himself to leave behind. 

I would be a lie to say that Hanzo didn’t miss the cowboy. He did, just as he missed Genji, day after day. He sometimes wondered if he even remembered him. If he went on to find someone else. Someone better. Someone that doesn’t kill his own brother out of fear to save his own skin.

Even with the dull feeling of jealousy in his guts, he would understand. It was preferable actually. Hanzo didn’t deserve him. He didn’t deserve his bright smiles and warm embraces and looks of adoration. He barely remembered some of then them, it was years ago after all. But he still missed it greatly.

Still.

He didn’t deserve him.

He didn’t deserve anything.

And for about ten years, Hanzo was alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Genji was alive.

How? Hanzo didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. All he knew was that he was standing in front of him. Or, whatever was left of him anyway. 

He was some sort of robot, a cyborg as he called himself. How much of him was left inside of the armor? How much Genji was still there, both mentally and physically? He was definitely different. In the couple of minutes of their first conversation in many years, Genji appeared more… mature. More aware, in a sense. If that was a good or bad thing, Hanzo would probably find out eventually. 

But he was alive. He stood there, right in front of him. Telling him that he was forgiven and that he had to forgive himself. A cruel joke, he thought. After years of mourning and self-loathing for his actions, to forgive himself? It’s laughable. A dull feeling of dread coming with the thought. 

Genji wanted to give him a chance, something he denied himself for years. A chance to redeem himself. A chance to go back to who he used to be. He told him of something called Overwatch. It was the organization that saved his life. He asked him to consider joining it, and joining him, before disappearing once again.

Hanzo didn’t believe that he was worth the chance.

But for Genji, he would try. 

* * * * *

Despite Hanzo’s expectations, it was alright. The people in the organization were loud, and Hanzo still didn’t wish to socialize with any of them, but it was a survivable crowd to be around. He didn’t miss his brothers frowns when he left the main rooms and went up to the rooftop or some other space where he was alone. It was simpler that way. Genji had suggested that he would try to talk to an omnic called Zenyatta that helped him sort himself out, but Hanzo declined the offer. For now at least. He knew that ignoring his problems wasn’t a good coping mechanism, but he insisted on ignoring that too.

He would wake up early to avoid the kitchen being crowded, make himself tea, go back to his room, do whatever was asked of him during the day and went back to his room early before the meetups during the evenings the team insisted on having. 

He had joined once or twice because of his brothers begging, but he felt awkward in the company. He was quiet, replying to any questions people had either nodding or shaking his head. When he got tired of sitting in the corner of the room and he saw that the team had hopefully forgotten about his presence, he silently went back to his room not to come out until dawn. It was better this way, he told himself.

* * * * *

It was about a month after he joined when someone people were making quite a fuss about someone who was back from a long mission far away from the watchpoint. They were apparently quite liked, as people spoke fondly of him. He never bothered to catch the name, he knew he’d avoid the person anyway, so just know the person as ‘he’ was enough.

What he didn’t expect was that he was apparently also an early riser. Hanzo could hear him walking through the hall, while he was still barely awake. His footsteps giving him a strange feeling of nostalgia he couldn’t place for the life of him. But his trip was simple and very similar to his own. Go to the kitchen, make a coffee, walk back. Hanzo would wait until he hears his door close before going out himself. Some days he didn’t go out at all, giving Hanzo more time to make his quick trip before the kitchen was swarmed.

Considering that he couldn’t hear footsteps today, he assumed that it was one of those days. He walked out of his room a bit earlier than usual, letting his dragons float silently around him, he knew it was of their preference. They both sat on the counter as he warmed some water per usual. What wasn’t usual was that suddenly both the dragons head snapped up to look at the doorway. Not in alarm, mostly just curiosity. They tilted their heads as if trying to recall something. As soon as Hanzo heard the footsteps walking towards the kitchen, both dragons jump up in… excitement? Before floating out of the kitchen as quickly as they could.

Before he could yell after them, an audible ‘oof’ and thud was heard. By the sound of it, it didn’t seem like his brother. Hanzo cursed under his breath. Whoever the dragons tackled, they managed to push over. He quickly walked over to the doorway, mentally preparing himself for social interaction, but as soon as he turned to the direction his dragons turned all words were lost. 

His dragons were purring for the first time since Genji’s… since the incident. A noise Hanzo was certain they were never going to make again. But that wasn’t why he had stopped dead in his tracks.

They were wrapped around a man. Even while on the floor it was obvious that he was quite tall. He was happily petting the dragons and praising them quietly as they pushed themselves against him to get as much attention as possible, making it impossible for the man to get back up. The man seemed oddly overjoyed and happy to see them. But one thing about the man that Hanzo noticed immediately when he saw him. His hat. An old brown worn cowboy hat, with a bright orange ribbon tied around it. It was slightly rugged, a bit torn in a couple of places. But there was no doubt what ribbon that was.

Just as the man was going to ask them where their master was, he looked up from to make eye contact with the man himself. His eyes widened and mouth opened to say something.

“Hanzo?” The question nothing above a hopeful whisper. Hanzo swallowed and reached out to grab the nearest wall to ground himself.

“Jesse?” He asked back, slowly kneeling on the ground next to the man. Jesse reached out towards him, smiling widely. Hanzo leaned into the touch as his hand reached his cheek. Both staring into each other's eyes. Jesse started laughing, pulling the other man into a tight embrace, making them both fall back to the floor, the dragons floating around them. Hanzo joined in laughing. The first time he genuinely did in ages. It was a good feeling. 

“Damn darlin’ you’re just as beautiful as I remember.” He said while grabbing his face with both hands, studying him with his warm brown eyes with small streaks of gold near the iris. His voice was still like honey, just slightly deeper then what it used to be. Hanzo put his hands on top of Jesse’s, smiling at the compliment. 

“Could say the same about you.” His own voice hoarse and quiet, but his brain had a hard time comprehending what was happening. He looked up at the hat again and at the ribbon decorating it. “You kept it.” He said nodding up at it.

“Never took it off. It would be a crime to do so. I made a promise and I’m a man of my word.” The look of absolute adoration in his eyes that Hanzo had missed was back, and it spread warmth in his chest. He remembered him. 

“I have the serape. The blue one you gave me. Do you remember?” Jesse smiled even more at that, pulling the man even closer to his chest, Hanzo immediately leaning in. He couldn’t help it. Dragons still purring loudly above them. For the first time in years, Hanzo felt content.

“Whoever is near the kitchen, are you okay?” Unmistakably Genji’s voice filled the hall, making Jesse laugh even more.

“Don’t worry Genji, we’re okay.” He yelled back over his shoulder.

“Jess? Is that you? Wait, who’s ‘we’-“ he continued as he approaches them, pausing at the sight before him. “Finally! Took you both long enough! I was afraid Hanzo would avoid you forever. Looks like I was right for once, ey Hanzo?” He snickered behind them, before walking up to them both and flopping on top of them unceremoniously. A small reminder of the fact that Genji was was still Genji, the annoying little brother he always was.

“Way to ruin the moment.” Jesse joked.

“Yup, it’s what I’m great at.”

* * * * *

Hanzo hated a lot of things. One of those things was his father. He hated the man more then what should be humanly possible. But there were two things he did right.

His younger brother was one and a failed attempt at his illegal business companionship with some Americans was the other.

Because those things were the ones that made him happier than anything else in the world.

If his father saw him right now, with a brother that should be dead and a boyfriend, being happier then he’d been in a long time, he’d be rolling in his grave with rage.

 

Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! Thank you for all the kind comments, they really encouraged me to keep updating it! I had a lot fun writing it and I’ll try to post something new as soon as my exams are over.
> 
> I’ll try to post any updates on my tumblr (thetruestmoose) where I also post crappy mchanzo art if that’s something of interest.
> 
> Have a wonderful day y’all!
> 
> // James


End file.
